dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is an anthropomorphic silver hedgehog in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, where he hails from at least 200 years in the future. He is a 14 year old hedgehog, weighing 35 kg and is 100cm tall (3ft and 3 inches), however his age is changed in Mobius 3451, as being atleast 24 years old. His main role in the games is to protect the future by changing the problems in the past with the help from his psychokinesis, which are psychic powers, and apparently has the ability to time-travel (Chronos Control in Archie comic series of Sonic the Hedgehog). History Silver has 3 conflicting back stories for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). On the game website, it states he came from a happy future that was never destroyed, and ended up in the past where he learned his future would be destroyed and tries to prevent it from changing for the worst. In the game guide, it is implied Silver is from the present and ends up in the future where he learns that it was destroyed during the events in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and goes to seek what would destroy the future when he returns to the past (though it is mentioned in his walkthrough that he is from the future; see below). The actual story is that in the game, Silver lives in a destroyed future and goes to the past to change the future for the better. Silver is from the same dimension as Blaze the Cat. He is from 200 years or possibly more in Sonic's future. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are exploring the future, Knuckles says, "How could this be our future?" The second and third time you find out Silver's in Sonic's world, is in Sonic Rivals 1 and 2. Right before Eggman Nega turns Sonic’s world into a card, Silver clearly states “What?! But that’ll mean my future will be destroyed too!”. In Sonic Rivals 2, he says to Espio and Knuckles, "I have to save your world or else my world will be destroyed as well!". Alternate Timeline Fanstory: Mobius 3451 Silver is the father of two children, Cylan and Serenity, with Cylan being the youngest of the family, and is happily married to Blaze. However, things didn't work out as well when Blaze leaves the family under secret reasons, leaving Silver to raise the kids himself. Surprisely, Cylan was the only one with psychic abilites while Serenity was different with having no powers whatsoever, considering it strange for a reason. However, when Cylan was first introduced at age 5 to Mammoth Mogul (Silver's master) by Silver himself, he had a terrible vision of Cylan becoming corrupted one day, which sparked concern to Silver. The two speak over the concern telepathically, leaving Cylan wondering, and came in conclusion when Cylan grew more aware of his powers that he will help the young hedgehog avert from his terrible fate, but he must be monitiored at all times by someone until the time has come. 'Sonic the Hedgehog (comics)' Silver appeared for the first time in Mobius Prime over Never Lake in Mercia, to the surprised Rob O' the Hedge and his wife Mari-An. Silver first believed Rob to be Sonic due to their similar appearance, but when Rob explained he wasn't him, Silver responded, telling him that he needed to find Sonic as "your future depends on it". Rob O' the Hedge explained to Silver they could find Sonic at Freedom HQ. Using Silver's super Warp Ring, the two traveled there together. Silver and Rob arrived together to find Sally and Alicia arguing about stranding Sonic and Amy Rose in Moebius. Sally explained to them what had happened, and thus Silver transported himself to Moebius with Rob. Once there, the two hedgehogs met up with Sonic, Scourge, Amy, Rosy the Rascal, and Metal Sonic. Silver stops the fight with his powers and attacks Sonic recognizing Metal Sonic's design. He is stopped by Scourge until Sonic persuades Silver to attack Scourge. Scourge turns Super and proves too powerful for the hedgehogs, the Freedom Fighters and the Suppression Squad. After the fight with Super Scourge who was defeated by Sonic, Silver travels to another place in time to find the traitor of the Freedom Fighters. He reappears in Sonic Universe, and goes to Mobius 30 year later to help them battle another threat that has threatened his timeline. He and the Future Freedom Fighterss succeed and Silver heads back to his time. In STH #216, it has been confirmed that in the story "Future Tense Part 2" that Silver's master is an aged Mammoth Mogul, and it serves as basis to the Mobius 3451 fanstory. Personality Silver has "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. Although seemingly serious in nature, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze actually comments on this, claiming that he is naive and insecure when alone several times. Silver is also kind hearted and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He also has a disliking for anyone that gets in his way, most likely in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, which could show that Silver can be bad tempered, extremely rude, and bossy to anyone that's not helpful in his mission. He also seems to be somewhat cocky in Sonic Rivals 2 because when you play as him in Sonic Rivals 2 and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle, he says, "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when you win a race he says, "I am not to be trifled with!". When he pursues an enemy, he does it with a relentless determination and will make alliances and rivalries very easily, which makes him easily tricked by others. Abilities Silver, in his first appearance, possessed no super-speed like Sonic and Shadow. Starting with the retcon in Sonic Rivals, he is able to run at a comparable speed to them and can access Spin Dash and Homing Attack. In his original time line, with lava everywhere, Silver could not run anywhere, so he used his psychic powers and thus never gained any super-speed. Silver's main power is his Psychokinesis (also known as Telekinesis), being able to lift or throw people and objects tremendous distances with great force. He can also manipulate himself, levitating in the air and even moving at high speeds. He can also project energy blasts that can either stun or deal damage to others, teleport short distances, and even form a bubble of pure psychokinetic energies that paralyze his targets. In Sonic Rivals, he is also capable of using his ESP to confuse his enemies. Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver has the ability to use Chaos Control, and is able to transform into a Super Form using all seven Chaos Emeralds. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver calls his power 'Psychokinesis'. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, he calls it his 'ESP' ability. It should be noted, however, that 'psychokinesis' is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something. Other Noted Abilities In Sonic the Hedgehog (comic), it notes that Silver is limited in telepathy and can use Chronos Control to travel back in time. Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best Friend; In an alternate timeline) *Espio the Chameleon (Good friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and Rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Ally and Rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and Rival) *Amy Rose (In an alternate timeline) *Rouge The Bat (Ally and Rival) *Yoshi (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Ally and Rival) Enemies *Eggman Nega (Arch-enemy) *Ifrit (Encountered in Sonic Rivals 2) *Mephiles the Dark (In an alternate timeline) *Iblis (In an alternate timeline) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Encountered in Sonic Rivals 2) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Former) Trivia *The bridge in Silver's theme song bears a resemblance to the Green Hill Zone music. Composer Lee Brotherton stated that this was not intended, but is appreciated. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' references the events of Sonic Next Gen on Silver's trophy, despite the game not being released on Wii or any Nintendo console. The trophy also looks similar to that of Super Sonic. *In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Silver is the only hedgehog who is not a Speed-type. *In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), the beginning of Sonic's Story has Silver saying "I've finally found him, the Iblis Trigger". The background has sparks flying around but in Silver's story when he says that, it's just a clear night sky. Also in Sonic's version, Silver lifts up his right fist but in his version, he picks up his left. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Silver is the only hedgehog whose trophy can only be obtained once. (Shadow and Amy's trophies are obtained randomly and Sonic's trophies can be won by clearing Classic Mode multiple times). *In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver induced Chaos Control after watching Shadow perform it, but because those events were erased, Silver may or may not be able to use it in the new timeline as well. *The only artwork that shows Silver smiling is his Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games artwork. *Silver is the only Hedgehog that isn't a speed type; instead, Silver can be considered a flight type character due to him utilizing his psychokinesis to fly. *Silver's character idea may have come from Dragon Ball Z's Trunks because both came from the future to find a person who caused destruction or chaos, they both have a short temper and have the same hair scheme when in super form. *Many fans at first thought Silver was the possible descendant of Shadow, due to Silver's chest fur similarities to Shadow's, the black around Silver's eyes being similar to the red around Shadow's eyes and Silver and Shadow both having fur covering their arms. This fact is ironic, for in Sonic and the Black Knight, Shadow is Lancelot, and Silver is Galahad. In the Athurian legend, Sir Galahad is Sir Lancelot's son. *In a interview with Shun Nakamura, Silver was intended for a different game with psychokinetic powers but they ended up turning the title into a Sonic game, having Silver be a part of the game. *A screenshot of Silver using his ESP was used in the Psychic section of the book Encyclopedia Horrifica. *Silver was originally going to be an orange mink. *There is another character that is similar to Silver, Grovyle from the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Both come from a destroyed future of Darkness for Grovyle and Crisis City for Silver and time travel to the past to save the future. Also both fight the player at least once. Both threaten to kill the player too. Afterwards both help the player to save the future. Note that both Grovyle and Silver's best friends player and Blaze the Cat sacrifice themselves to save the world. Both time traveled more than once and while time traveling, both were separated from their friends. *Silvers Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Ono, is also known for voicing Itsuki Koizumi in the anime series "The Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya"; another character with ESP. Category:Canon characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Good characters